We Are Many
by WithAplomb
Summary: This is a companion piece to my story "We Are Three". Helps to have read that before diving into this. Consists of different POVs of events within the story and times unseen. Rated M. Canon pairings.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. I own these words.**

**Rosalie – P Day**

Emmett snores like a goddam grizzly bear. Seriously. He actually shakes the bed with his big rumbly snores. It's like having magic fingers in the bed and not having to cough up the money to make it go. Most nights this is great. I've grown used to the vibrations travelling through me when I snuggle up to my man at night, they lull me to a peaceful sleep. Bella doesn't understand how I can stand it, but it reassures me that he is tangible. It's why I always scoot over to her place when Emmett is out of town or doing something with his team.

However, there are some nights when I need to sleep in silence. Like when I have a potentially partner making case to work on. Those are the nights I need absolute silence so that my mind can work. It sounds crazy but I need it.

Emmett understands. He understands all of my quirks and he accepts them without question. I never thought I would end up with a pro athlete. I never thought I'd be able to be with someone who didn't make me flinch in fear with unanticipated movements. I don't think I could ever thank Bella enough for introducing me to this amazing man. I owe my life to her but she would never even think about asking me to repay that debt.

Emmett knew all about Royce, I sobbed my story to him one night and he saw past my tear stained face and snotty nose and loved me anyway. Guys used to come on to me all the time. In the time between when I finally managed to end it with him to the time I met Emmett. I'm not going to lie, I'm super-hot. And a super bitch to match that but I didn't used to be. Life hardens some people and it had done that to me.

I look like that hot blonde ESPN presenter who makes eyes at my man every time she interviews him. I can't even remember her name, she's no threat to my relationship, but I want to tear her limb from limb every time she makes him laugh with some comment.

Emmett's snoring stuttered with another swift elbow to his side but he continued. With a sigh I hauled myself out of our bed and quietly went into my office. I looked over the papers in front of me for the millionth time. I was going to nail this guy. I was going to nail him to a fucking cross and take great pleasure when he is sent to jail for beating his family almost to death. I hoped some big beefy guy made him his bitch, in fact, I would pay someone to make sure that happened.

When I was sure I had memorised every piece of information in front of me I grabbed a blanket and curled up on our big couch, finally able to slip into the silent sleep I needed.

X~X~X

When I sat back down after delivering my closing summation I felt like I could count five of the jurors on my side. My phone buzzed in my bag and we were dismissed by the judge after he instructed the jury to go and work out if the asshat was guilty or not guilty. The senior partner, Benjamin, walked by my side in silence as we left the courtroom but as soon as we were passed the doors he nudged me with a smirk and it was as good as being told I smashed it.

"Well done, Ms. Hale." He said in his invariably low voice. The man never spoke at a normal volume, he obviously felt he didn't need to because whenever he spoke people stopped and listened. I grinned, trying to contain the happiness I was feeling because it would be sheer folly for me to put all my chickens in one basket. The defence had played a good game. But I was up on points.

I finally checked my phone and noticed I had missed five calls from Bella and had three texts from her. My spider sense started to tingle.

Spider sense?

My best friend and my fiancé were massive geeks and it was rubbing off.

I shook my head and read the texts, the last more panicked sounding than the first. Bella knew I would be in court all day, I had bored her ear off about his and about how it could make my career. I dialled her number and only had to wait one ring before she answered.

"Rose? I think I'm pregnant." There was no beating around the bush with Bella.

"What?"

"I. Think. I'm. Pregnant." She repeated slowly and I rolled my eyes forgetting she couldn't see me.

"How? The last time you got laid was when Coke launched the new and improved formula."

"Gross, Rose, I was probably eight when that happened."

"Anyway, was it worth it?"

"Oh God. Will you just get here when you're finished at court? How is it going?"

"I think I've nailed the fucker, Bella, and I've never been happier about sending a guy to jail."

"Good for you." I could hear her smile through the words. She thought she was pregnant yet she still remembered to ask about my case and be proud of me.

"Bells, I'll break every speed limit and I'll be with you as soon as I can. Have you done a test?"

"Not yet."

"Hold tight sweets."

I hung up and checked with Benjamin that it was cool for me to head off. He told me to keep my phone on, I agreed readily and tore out of the courthouse.

X~X~X

"Did you know that there are, like, a fucking million different brands of pregnancy test?" Bella looked up from her seat when I walked in and she looked drained. I hooked my arm around hers and pulled her along upstairs to the bathroom.

"Hello to you too." She grinned and nudged me with her hip. "I don't need to pee."

"Well, you're going to have to if we want to prove your _I'm pregnant_ theory." I ran into her room and grabbed one of the bottles of water she kept by the bed. "Drink."

She took a sip and I nudged the bottle up to her mouth again, making a gulping sound and was met by rolling eyes that I returned.

"So. Facts?"

"Right. We went out a few weeks ago?" I nodded. "You and Emmett were pretty much dry humping and I met someone." She shrugged at me.

"You had a one night stand? I'm so proud!"

I had been trying to encourage Bella to play the field a bit. She hadn't had a serious boyfriend since I knew her and she deserved to be loved like I loved Emmett. Jake had cheated and fucked her around before I knew her, she even let him continue when we were in freshman year of college, and she pretended it hadn't caused a scar but I knew better.

Besides, she was a fussy bitch.

She would find any excuse to say no to a guy. It was like she was waiting for someone specific. For her to have had a one night stand was a giant leap for Bella kind. I wanted to high five her but the circumstances didn't really dictate that I could.

Bella peed on the sticks, one by one, I looked away while she did it. Watersports are not one of my many and varied fetishes.

And one by one they confirmed what she had suspected.

"We were careful. He wore a condom." She kept muttering while shaking her head.

"Honey, they aren't 100% effective." I stroked my fingers through her silky brown hair. I swear I would go gay for her hair.

We were curled up together on the sofa, music played and was ignored as she told me about the guy and how nice he seemed and how she couldn't believe she was going to ruin his life.

"Bella, your instincts are second to none when it comes to people. If you thought he was so great that night he probably won't be an asshole. He maybe won't see this as you ruining his life."

"What would you think if you were on his end?" She tightened her fingers around mine.

"I only know what_ I_ would think. I can't tell you how he will react."

"He'll hate me. He'll blame me. I'm going to be a single Mom. I'll be like those women in documentaries with three teeth and a million dirty clothed children scrabbling around on the threadbare carpet." She babbled and I couldn't help but giggle.

"None of that will be happening to you. You have an awesome house, great dental insurance, a washing machine, and Emmett. And me."

"I don't want my baby being brought up knowing that it's a mistake."

"Most babies are mistakes, you can't tell me that Charlie and the Hell Hound planned you. I know for a fact that I was a mistake and I never once questioned how much my parents loved me. Mistakes happen, Bella, and that's not what you are measured against. You are measured against how strong you are when dealing with them."

"I don't know what I would do without you." She mumbled into my side.

"You'll never have to worry about that. It'll take a zombie apocalypse to keep me from your side." I kissed the top of her head and let her cry into my Vivienne Westwood suit.

She always underestimated herself, but I knew that she would deal with this in the time honoured Bella way of dealing with everything. She would absorb the shock, ignore the regret and embrace the rest of her life.

This guy didn't know just how damn lucky he was that she even let him touch her. If he turned his back on her now then he was the most monumental loser that ever lived.

"Do you think he'll blame me? That he'll shout?" Bella asked, her voice muffled by the material of my jacket.

"There is no blame to be had here. And if he shouts I'll have his balls."

She giggled, making me shake, and I figured that whatever happened so long as she can giggle like that then it was all going to be alright.

X~X~X

**A/N: So, that was Rosalie's version of that fateful P-Day. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, review it. If you didn't, then don't, thanks. **

**Thanks again to Ladyeire3 for being all kinds of kick ass when it comes to comments and pre-reading. **

**I've got a Jasper outtake but it'll coincide with a later chapter, so if you have anything in particular you want a different POV on then let me know. **

**These won't be in chronological order, because I'll be doing one for the night Bella and Edward met at some point which takes place prior to this one, obviously. **

**Thanks for reading :D xoxo**


End file.
